


Blue (AKA- the story i wrote in 5th grade)

by joann_cheers



Category: Original Work
Genre: No shame, no judgement, ok a lot of shame, this is terrible btw, well a little shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joann_cheers/pseuds/joann_cheers
Summary: Ok so i wrote this a long time ago and i dont want to get rid of it bc it marks an important time in my life when i was figuring out who i was so it just gonna sit here for people and myself to cringe at....Also this is the blurb i gave it about 2 years ago... boi have i grown up lol_(So this was my VERY first writing piece that I wrote in fifth grade and I am NOT proud if it at all. So yeah its about a pup who has to face his evil wolf father and its the whole Star Wars plot line, 'Oh ur speical 4 no reason @ all, u must save us WHOOOO!! O blue bai the way- I AM UR FTHER!!-- O what noooo... -- now u moost bate meh in battle and rule teh whorld!!' Yeah pretty cheesey but ya know- ya gotta start somewhere!?)





	Blue (AKA- the story i wrote in 5th grade)

It was very dark. A small gray-blue pup squirmed helplessly beside a larger rowan shape. The rowan shape gave a little yelp of surprise and nuzzled the little pup back to the curve of her belly. "Oh, my sweet, my sweet pup." she whined softly after a few heartbeats "I shall call you Blue." Then as if on signal the pup yawned, gave a little yelp, and stretched open his eyes and blinked in the darkness. The pup looked around the room the wind gave a mighty howl that stung his ears. He gave a howl of terror and snuggled deeper into his mother. She gave a snort of laughter and said "Hush now, for it is nothing to be afraid of here, you're safe." Hesitantly he slowly and cautiously looked around the room and then looked at his mother, he cocked his head and whined uncertainly as if to say "Really?"And closed his eyes and as his breathing slowed she could tell he was asleep. "Really....." she whined back softly.

Blue opened and closed his eyes over and over again until his they were used to the harsh brightness of outside. It was his first snowfall! But then he paused, he could hear mother's light snoring in the den behind him. He relaxed, but only just. And creped out the door. I'm finally outside, he thought. Mother had never let him out since it was to cold, but he would show her that he was big and strong enough to go out! For he was Blue the Brave, Blue the Hunter, Blue the... He paused, he heard something- something bad. That sounded like trouble. A dark sound... He snarled. I can do this. he thought to himself well aware that he couldn't. It came again the same, dark and threatening. A soft growl that came from nor dog or any animal he knew. Then he stiffed as another growl growl came from behind him. He spun around expecting the worst when his mother was standing there, stiff legged. Her lips peeled back to show her sharp white teeth. "Get inside." she growled. Then as if a nightmare had come true a big creature, that looked alot like a dog, flung himself on his mother with a howl so deep, so threatening that it made Blue dizzy. Mother broke of her snarling with a fearful yelp and landed dazed on the ground."Mother!" Blue screeched. A thin line of blood came out of the corner of her mouth. The animal realised it paw back to show sharp black claws. She submitted and went limp beneath him. He let out a howl of pure triumph. But what he didn't know was that he had let his guard down and as soon as he relaxed she surged upward throwing him off and sending him across the yard. Blue let out a fearsome bark and so did his mother and the dog gave up and pelted back into the woods. "Yeah! We showed him, didn't we Mother?" Blue turned to his mother and saw that she was giving him the look: Don't you ever do that again! Blue looked down at his paws ashamed. Blood was dripping down from her mouth from when she hit the ground. "Come on."she sighed "Let's get inside before any other predator smells us," and turned on her haunches and leaped away not waiting for Blue to follow. Does she not love me anymore? he thought. And padded after her...

Blue tried everything he could to impress Mother now. He would go hunting, now that he was old enough and that it was warm-leaf. He had caught an unlucky rabbit that had fallen in a hole, two birds, a mouse, and finally a squirrel. "You can have them, I'm not hungry right now." She would always say but the reply from Blue would always be "B-But you need to eat." And she would always do the same thing and turn her head to look at the forest longingly. Finally Blue lost his patience. "What is wrong with you, you're not eating but your plump as a cat! I've hunted for you and you're just ignoring me! I thought you would be proud of me! You're better than that!" he snarled viciously. She wasn't expecting that. She looked at him and murmured "I..I.." she stopped "You're right. I should've told you." Finally! He thought as she looked into his eyes and shakily said "I'm.. going.. to live with, with humans." He stared at her disbelievingly. "What!"he howled, outraged. "I'm only still a pup!" She looked down at her paws; obviously not wanting to talk anymore. But Blue kept on howling with rage, barking and yelping that he didn't notice how much noise he was making. Then the same sound from his pup-hood came again, even more threatening than before. The animal was back, and for revenge. Both Blue and Mother spun around to face it. I can do this, I'm almost a year old. I can do this! He kept telling himself. Then when the animal came out of the undergrowth, Mother stiffened with fear and croaked: "Storm, g-good to see you.You l-look we-ell." Blue was snarling now not wanting to fight but for it to leave. She turned to him "Here he is." she murmured sadly. "You followed the deal," the animal growled. "Yes," the sound was barely a whisper from his mother. Blue's vision went blank. The deal? He thought What is that; is.. is she giving me to that animal! She never even told me how this happened. He thought darkly and worriedly. "Blue," mother's voice broke off his thoughts. "Blue, this is Storm.. your," She paused. "Your father..."

"He's here to take you to his pack", Pack... I know that word.. He said to himself "Who, and what are you" Blue said darkly. He gulped down his fear and dipped his head politely. Storm took a pace forward and so did Mother. "Moon!" Storm snapped at her. "Has he learned to hunt?" He paused, waiting for a response."Yes,"she replied solemnly. "And fight?" he questioned her. She remained quiet. He growled. Blue didn't like Storm or whoever he was. Storm snarled and threw himself onto Mother or Moon he called her. Blue stumbled back with fear as more dog looking animals came out of the bushes, eyes gleaming as Storm pinned down Moon and growled at her "I told you the deal. You broke it?" Storm gasped eyes full of fury and continued on. "You know what will happen to you if you break the deal. You know what happens to dogs that break the rules!" He spat the word dog out like a piece of carrion. "You know that I am the alpha and I have a full pack wolves that can rip a dog to shreds at the flick of my tail." Then Blue became horrified as he leaped off of Mother and howled. Three other wolves threw themselves at Mother and began tearing at her. Blue shook his head with fear trying to wash away this horrible dream, but it didn't end. Storm snapped another order and the three wolves began to back away from Mother and scrambled back to stand beside him, eyes full of triumph. She lay on the grass, bleeding, and her blood stained the grass red. Storm whipped his head around to stare at Blue. "You see what happens to dogs that break the rules? Join me the next full moon or.." and glanced back at Moon then at him "You know what will be waiting for you." And leaped away into the woods signaling his pack to follow. And Blue was left there with his dying Mother and a choice: to live, or to die...

Blue lay there all night beside her. "I'm so sorry," He hung his head. "It's all my fault." She raised her head with the rest of her strength and said "No, it's not." she croaked. "We.. we.. we had a deal that if at least one of the pups dies the r-rest go with him to safety, and if not th-th-they stay with me, when he heard this he thought of how many pups I would probably have and told his pack to go and kill one that way he could have them for his pack." She stopped only to cough then continued. "I did the best I could to save them from him... but his wolves came and I managed to chase them away, but they had stolen the rest and scattered, but when they scattered they killed all of them instead and when they got to the pack Storm told them to spy on me and the remaining pup." She broke off into another coughing fight and then gave up trying to talk. "How many were there?" Blue asked quietly full of pain and memories from when they were alive. "Seven." She answered. Seven lives.... He thought.She sighed and put her head back on the ground and closed her eyes."No!" Blue whined."I must." She murmured painfully. This time Blue didn't care how much noise he was making. If a predator came, then so be it, at least he could be with Mother again. Her breathing soon slowed till her flank lay still and she stopped twitching. Blue was so stunned with grief he almost forgot to howl. And he did. He howled for Mother, for his brothers and sisters, and even for Storm, which he didn't know. He howled for what seemed like an eternity. When he stopped he looked down at her and saw that she looked, well, peaceful. Blue sighed, full of misery and sadness. But the bad part was that he had to bury her. So, he dug the hole carefully and dragged her into it and filled it up. He sat down, panting. Then he howled again. The great howl. When another howl joined his he almost didn't notice it, not because he was too caught up in howling, but because it sounded exactly like him. He whipped around and peeled his lips back to show his teeth, even though they still were puppy teeth. But when he did the dog that was howling with him was still howling. He snarled "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" He snarled. The dog stopped instantly and looked at him and cocked her head. "Finally, and what do you mean, who are you? I'm your sister,Gaia!"She yipped excitedly.

For a while Blue almost passed out. But aren't all of them are dead? He thought. Gaia padded over to Moon and dipped her head and sighed. Blue snorted and thought; Ugh! I can't think straight. She then padded over to Gaia and reached down to smell her fur, but she automaticly flinched away and growled. Then she immediately dipped her head "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to dogs being that close to me..." Blue sighed. It would be daylight soon and he was hungry. "Do you know how to hunt?" He asked. "No...." she murmured. "But on the bright side, you can teach me!" She yipped with glee. He sighed. Well, at least I have a sister! He tried to be happy, but it wouldn't come. Gaia once more padded towards Mother. 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
